Castillos de arena y papel
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Se desmoronan, se rompen, son derribados, incendiados o destrozados, pero mientras permanezcas a mi lado podremos levantarlos una y otra vez. Dedicado a yaoist secret, oneshot.


_**Castillos de arena y papel.**_

**Sumario**: _Se desmoronan, se rompen, son derribados, incendiados o destrozados, pero mientras permanezcas a mi lado podremos levantarlos una y otra vez._

**Hetalia**,_ marcas mencionadas, eventos y personajes reales o ficticios, etc,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo o haciendo propaganda de ningún tipo, no es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, no es una campaña de lavado cerebral dirigida por dos alegres personas, no es un homenaje a la artista que dejó este mundo hace poco y cuya voz se clavó en el pecho de aquellos que la recordarán con amor -y no hablo de la gringa Rivera-._

Dedicado a yaoist secret.

_**Castillos de arena y papel.**_

Sueños. Eso es lo que son.

Ilusiones de épocas que nunca tendrán lugar, de alianzas justas que son un imposible, de amigos fieles que no acudirán en nuestro auxilio, por que no existen.

Por siglos, te he visto levantar castillos en la arena, mismos que son derribados siempre, una y otra vez por la fuerza de tus enemigos, algunas veces por tus errores y descuidos, y, en ocasiones, la misma Naturaleza trunca la creación de tantos planes. Pero no dejabas que la arena esparcida mitigara tus sueños.

Volvías a empezar, cada vez con más empeño, para levantar ese castillo de anhelos sobre la arena, deseando una y mil cosas, antes de verlo desbaratarse de nueva cuenta ante tus ojos y entre tus manos.

Desde el espacio en el que estoy, observé una y otra vez tu rostro. Ya maldecías, gritabas, reclamabas a los Cielos, pero a solas, sin un alma a tu alrededor que escuche y se deleite en tu pesar, mientras tus manos se concentraban en la base de nuevas ilusiones, y permitías que el llanto, amargo y doloroso, brotara de tus ojos.

Te entendía mejor que nadie, por que yo hacía lo mismo.

En la soledad de mi recinto, tomaba hojas de papiro, doblándolos con cuidado, y creando una estructura diseñada en mi mente, misma que reflejaba mis metas, mis deseos, las esperanzas de un futuro brillante, lleno de abundancia, y la ilusión de jamás dejar de ser amado. Pero al igual que tus castillos de arena, mi castillo de papel sufría los estragos que atormentaban a cada una de las fibras de mi ser. La paz era consumida por la guerra, los amigos caían ante el enemigo o se alejaban de la batalla; la abundancia terminaba dando paso a la escasez, y el futuro brillante y anhelado se incendiaba entre el dolor y la angustia, quedando un hueco oscuro y desolado.

Es difícil levantarse y empezar de nuevo cuando todo el trabajo realizado se ve reducido a cenizas, por eso admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, disfrazada de una falsa soberbia, que manifiestas para abrirte camino y empezar de nuevo, una y otra vez, sin detenerte. Y son esos momentos en los que mi debilidad emocional guía mis pasos hacia la arena, donde levantas tu nuevo castillo, y deteniéndome ante éste, te vez obligado a verme de frente. Sobre la frágil escultura de arena, en la que vas moldeando tus sueños, deposito una pirámide hecha de papel, pequeña e insignificante, pero aún así derriba todo tu trabajo.

Desvío mis ojos al suelo, consciente de ser el merecedor de tu ira, pero todo lo que siento es que tomas mis manos y depositas el papel entre ellas. Al alzar la mirada, veo en tus ojos un brillo de tristeza que no logras ocultar, aún con esa máscara puesta.

-_Ese castillo era para ti_.

Posicionándote en cuclillas, tomas un puñado de arena, dejando que ésta se deslice libremente por tus dedos, y una corriente de viento esparce a lo lejos cada uno de esos granos, apartándolos de nosotros.

-_Pero_... -Continuas diciendo mientras tu mirada sigue perdida en la arena.- _Si no pudo soportar el peso de uno solo de tus sueños, significa que no valía la pena_.

-_Sadiq_... -Le digo en un intento de hacerlo razonar.-_ Si intentas levantarlo de nuevo el viento, el tiempo, o su mismo peso lo derribarán de nuevo_.

-_Es posible, pero no me cansaré de intentarlo. Así son los sueños. Se desmoronan, se rompen, son derribados, incendiados o destrozados, pero mientras permanezcas a mi lado podremos levantarlos una y otra vez. Por que la felicidad que éstos nos traen hacen que valga la pena realizar todo ese esfuerzo y empezar de nuevo_.

Te levantas, acercándote con un paso lento hacia mi, regalándome una sonrisa sincera, un beso suave, y la calidez del aroma que destila tu cuerpo al estar en total contacto con el mío. Tu amor. Es todo lo que necesito.

El castillo ha desaparecido con el viento, que lo repartió entre las dunas, pero lo que tenemos durará por siempre. Volveremos a empezar, sea con arena, papel, sueños u obras. Sufriremos, pelearemos, tendremos victorias, derrotas; veremos amigos y enemigos, daremos alabanzas o maldeciremos, mientras lloramos en silencio y nos apartamos de todas las miradas, pero por la dicha de los momentos, vale la pena no detenerse.

Nuestros castillos, de arena y papel, son frágiles, desechables y quebradizos, pero un día llegarán al cielo y serán eternos, como el amor que tenemos, mismo que es acariciado por el viento y el sol; es, quizá, el único castillo que hemos logrado sostener juntos, y que durará hasta el fin de la eternidad.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
